Paradise
by Tearful Red Angel
Summary: Ed is the leader of his pack and they are going to paradise, but what will happen when he meet a black wolf and another pack?
1. Chapter 1

Well, since I won't be writing Life is Entertaining for a while, I thought I would do another Roy and Ed story, so this one is based off of Wolf's Rain. If you have seen that anime before then you know what I am talking about.

* * *

Ed's POV

I am Edward Elric and I am the leader of my pack. With my brother Al, and with my sister Chiyo we are going to find a place called paradise; we'll stop at nothing to get there. Right now, we're crossing the desert, hoping we'll find a town near by.

We haven't had anything to eat in days. The last meal we had was about a week ago, and we haven't found anything since then. Food is scarce out here in the desert, so we had to keep on traveling in order to get to a town faster.

It was night time now, and we were exhausted, but we knew we had to keep on going. Next to me was Chiyo, who was struggling to keep up, on the other side of me was Al who was also struggling.

I sighed and stopped. "Okay you guys. Let's rest for a little while and then move on." They stopped and sat down next to me. "Thanks brother. Hey brother? Do you think we're going to find that town?" Al asked.

I looked at him seriously. "Of coarse we are Al. We have to, beside we're close to one right now. Can't you guys smell it?" They smelled the air and a smile spread across their faces. "Let's move!" Chiyo exclaimed.

When she got up I put a hand on her sholder and pushed her backed down. "Not just yet. You're still tired, so rest and then we'll go." She glared at me. "I don't need the rest, the one who needs rest is you."

I shook my head at her, though I knew she was right. During this past week, their has been a lot of danger. People have been trying to track us down and kill us, we have ecountered those people nermous times.

And since then I haven't been able to sleep. I have been to worried to sleep, I need to protect my own family. I wasn't about to lose anymore of my family, not after loosing my mother. Chiyo sighed. "Brother, we're _wolves_. We can take care of ourselves, remember?"

I looked at her and laughed. "Yeah, I know. Since you guys think you can keep going, then let's go." They got up quickly, and we started to run again. As we kept on running, the smell increased and our stomachs started to rumble.

"Yeah! Food!" All yelled, excitedly. We stopped right in front of the town, and stared at it. Something seemed off about this town, but right now that didn't matter. All that mattered was food.

"All right, you know what to do, but if you guys get into any trouble run,fight, or howl got it?" They nooded their head and ran away. We were in our wolf forms now, and I don't know what's going to happen.

Let's just hope that everything goes okay. Everyone was staring at me when I entered to town, but I didn't care. Though it did put me on edge for a little bit.

Ignoring the stares, I started sniffing around for food. When I picked up a wonderful scent I half walked half ran to the smell. The scent was so overwhelming that I couldn't stand it anymore!

The scent had led me into the alley ways. All I could focus on was that smell, I couldn't pay attention to any thing that was in front of me. That was when I wished I had paid attention.

Since I was staring at the ground I ran right into someone. I knew instantly that it was someone who hated wolves...You wanna know how I knew?

I knew because he had the smell of wolf's blood on him. Now wonder I couldn't resist the scent, my kind's blood is sweet and irresistable. I looked up at the man and even though his eyes were shooting daggers at me, he had a sick smile on his face.

"We'll what do we have here? A lost little wolfie, that doesn't know his way 'round town." The man's voice was deep, yet rough. I watched as he grabbed for something out of his pocket.

When his hand came out he was holding a gun. On instinct I jumped back, and started to growling, showing my sharp teeth in the proccess. The man threw back his head and laughed. "Oh, now the wolf wants to play? You don't want to go looking for food anymore?" he mocked.

My growling got even louder, and his laughing got even harder. Once the man's laughter ceased, he pointed his gun towards me. "Say good bye, wolfie."

As the man pulled the trigger, I lept towards him, teeth ready to bite. The bullet missed me, but the man was ready with another bullet and just as he shot it I bit his the top of sholder.

The second shot brazed my back leg and I let out a little whimper, but that was nothing compared to his. The man let out a high pitched scream as I sunk my teeth in farther.

When I let go, I watched the man sink to his knees. He still had a little smile on his face when he said. "I'll be back to kill you, ya stupid mut." I wanted to laugh, but instead I looked away and kept on walking.

Well, there goes the food for Chiyo and Al...I hope they found something to last us for the next two weeks. As I walked out into the street ways I could tell that everybody was staring at me again, and I knew they were staring at my injured leg, that was hurting something fierce right now.

That bullet may have only brazed my leg, but that was enough to hurt. I guess I should howl, but that would create attention and right now I didn't need that. So I guess the only thing to do was go into another dark alley way, and hope to god that Al and Chiyo could find me.

I pulled myself into the alley way, and you know what happened next? I bumped into yet another person I don't know, but this person wasn't a wolf hunter...this person smelled like one of my own.

I snapped my head up and there right in front of me was a black wolf, his fur was as black as midnight and beautiful...

* * *

Roy's POV

I couldn't beleive it! There right in front of me was this dark golden wolf...and it was from my own kind! I knew I wasn't the only wolf out there, but I never thought that I would ever see one is this town.

This is so great! "Hey!" I blurted out. "What bring's you to this town? And what happened to your leg?" The golden wolf backed away from me and I frowned. "Sorry, well let's just start with this? What's you name? Mine's Roy."

"Edward, call me Ed for short." he said softly. I smiled at him. Ed...that was a good name for him. "So what happened to your leg?" I asked again. "I..uh...bumped into a wolf hunter...and he shot me just as I bit down on his sholder." he said, speaking as softly as he did before.

"Oh...maybe you should change back into your human form, so that you don't get shot again. Hey, do you want to come with me for a sec?" I asked him, a little hopeful. "Sorry, I'm waiting for my sister and my brother to get back to bring the food."

My ears perked up at the word "food". "If you were looking for food you should have just said so. My pack has a but load. Let's go look for you brother and sister, if you think you can-" Yelling from down at the end of the alley intterupted my sentence.

"Brother! Where are you?! Oh there you are! What the hell happened to you?!" Two other wolves, one that was dark brown and another one that was dirty blonde, came forward and started to or more like try to lick Ed's wound, but he pushed them away.

"I'm fine. About the food, let's follow...Roy..and we can eat and then we'll be good for the next couple weeks." The other two wolves, looked toward me and then looked back at their brother. "I guess brother, but maybe we should stay here for a little bit and rest so your leg will be better."

Ed shook his head. "I'm okay Chiyo, Al. Lead the way." I nodded my head and started to walk, but stopped. "Maybe you should change into your human form before going, so you don't get shot again."

"Oh yeah." They all said. When they changed back I was speechless. Ed was short, yet tall. He had golden hair and golden eyes. He had on leather pants, with black boots, and he wore a black tanktop that shone in the moon of the night.

Next to him..Chiyo I think it was looked just as beautiful. She had long brown hair, and had purple eyes. She wore a skirt and a pink and black tanktop, and the other one...Al...looked just like Ed...wow...this is going to be great!

"Okay!" I announced! "Let's get you guys fed!"

* * *

Okay, you guys tell me what you thought about it! I thought it was pretty damn good!^^


	2. Chapter 2

Alright you guys hoped ya enjoyed this chapter! I have a new thing I am going to do! Reply to my reviews!^^

To **Plippy: Yeah will do!^^**

To **kame-the-turtle: **Yeah sorry it did seem a bit rushed...umm..yeah he does have real limbs, forgot to mention it sorry.

* * *

Ed's POV

This Roy character...I don't really know about him. I mean, yeah, he is one of my own kind, but still one can't be too careful you know? "I do know what you mean, Edward." A deep voice said right next me.

I jumped, and put a hand over my heart. Why must people do that?! I mean come on! I'm only eighteen, I'm too young to die of a heart attack! Beside me Roy started to chuckle. I turned my head towards him and glared.

"Sorry, didn't think you would get scared like that. By the way do you always talk out loud like that? I don't think it's good for people your height." Oh, so now he's making height jokes! What a bastard! It took a lot of strength not to hit him in the head.

Instead I just took a deep breath and said, "Is it healthy for a man for your age to still be living? I mean you look about fifty or maybe about sixty, so I just thought that you should already be dead."

He laughed. "I'm only thirty years old, so that's not a good age to die. How old are you anyways?"

"I'm nineteen." I said proudly. I didn't really know why I was proud of my age, but I think it was because to be a leader at the age of five and to have so much accomplished by the age of nineteen. It just seemed not so real to me.

"So Edward, where are you heading to?" I suddenly went silent. Did I want to tell Roy where I was going? If I did tell him would he laugh at me, like all the other wolves did back at the other towns?

His shoulder bumped into mine. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." That's it, I'm going to tell him. I have to! "W..We're heading to Paradise." He gave me a look of surprise. "Please don't laugh at me." I said softly.

"Laugh at you? Why would I do that? Why, my pack is searching for Paradise as well." Now, it was my turn to look at him surprised. "No way..I heard that another pack was searching, but I never thought I would find that pack."

We both didn't say anything for a few moments, just kept on walking. Roy finally broke the silence by announcing that they we were here. Walking in to the place, I instantly thought 'holy shit!'.

It was huge! I mean it was nothing special to the average person, but when you grew up in a small home you don't know if anything can get bigger then that. What made it even more huge, was the pile of food in the center of the floor.

Roy wasn't kidding when he said they had a but load of food. Speaking of 'they', where was the rest of his pack? Shouldn't they be here? "They're probably all out flirting with random people, they should be coming back any minute now." Roy said, as if he had just read my mind. "So until then just eat until your hearts desire."

Once he told us we could eat, we practically pounced on the food. We were hungry damn it and I didn't care if he was disgusted with the way we were eating.

Another thing Roy wasn't kidding about was that his pack was going to be back at any minute. They all came barging in, with their heads held up high, like they were all high and mighty.

The first one that came in, he had blond hair, landed his eyes on me. "Who's the runt?" A vein in the side of my head just about popped. I was going to get up and introduce myself in the 'polite way', but Roy put his hand up and motioned for me to keep on eating.

"This is Ed, Havoc. On the other side of him is Chiyo, his sister." His eyes turned toward my sister, and look he gave her made me want to growl in fury. It was a look of lust, and my sister was still a virgin for peat sakes! I didn't need that changing because of him.

"And on the other side is Al. They are searching for Paradise like us. So I want you guys to get a long. That means no fighting at all." Wait, is he telling him that I'm joining his pack? I'm going to have to stop this.

"Ummm...Roy? I don't know if you know this or not, but I'm not looking for team mates to go to Paradise with. My pack and I work alone." Roy's frowned, and I could tell I hurt him bad.

Al saw it too, because he put a hand on my shoulder and tried to persuade me to let them join our pack. "Brother...we haven't had anybody in our group in a while. I'm not saying it get's lonely, but what I am saying is that it gets _boring._"

Ouch, that hurt. My own brother just called me boring or at least I think he did. This time Chiyo stood up and backed up what Al had just said. "It's true brother. It does get boring and besides even if we tried to, we wouldn't be able to fight all our enemies on our own. Heavens know, that we would end up dead in the end."

I sighed and looked them in the eyes. "Guess I have no choice in the matter do I?" They shook their heads at me and I sighed once again. "Fine, we can all go together, but their is not going to be a leader. Since we would have two leaders that would make it too difficult, but that also means we work together. We do not run off and have other people run after them. Do I make myself all clear to you all?"

Everybody in the room gave me a small salute. "Good, now we leave at noon tommorow. So you better have your asses ready."

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update, I had the parental units nagging at me to do this and that. SO yeah here is the chapter, tell me how you liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

All right you guys I am finally posting another chapter of this story!^^ I was taking some time to update some of my other stories and Wed. was my b-day so I had to celebrate that, even we didn't really celebrate. My dad had to go to the E.R. because he wasn't being careful tearing down the milk house and he stepped on a nail...

* * *

Ed's POV

I woke up the next morning feeling a tad bit upset, but yet at the same time I felt happy. I was happy about my stomach being full and the pain in my leg was minimized to a dullness.

The thing I was upset about was the fact I had to work together with another pack. Now you probably think 'what's the big deal with joining up with another pack?' There's the problem though, I don't do well with other packs.

I've joined other packs like Roy's and quite frankly I don't like it. Yawning, I got up and looked around. Everyone was still asleep, which was typical because I usually got up before everyone else.

I looked around trying to see if they had a clock in the room and sure enough they did. It was only nine o' clock, so I had some time to kill. I guess I could take a little walk around the city, yeah that's exactly what I'll do.

Getting up I tried to walk quietly out the door, but apparently I fail at that because next to me Roy stirred awake. "Where are you going?" he asked still a little bit sleepy.

"Out for a walk. Now that your up, you want to come with me?" Roy gave me a confused look from where he was. "You want me, a complete stranger, to come with you?"

I rolled my eyes. "You're not a complete stranger, just someone I don't know all that well." Roy shook his head. "All right I'll come with you. Maybe I'll have to save your life while I'm with you."

I snorted. "Don't get your hopes up." Roy got up, very slowly I might add, and walked over to me. I laughed out loud which caused him to stare at me weirdly.

"What are you laughing at?" I started to laugh even harder. "And you say you're not old. I think it took you about ten minutes to go and get off the bed."

Roy rolled his eyes. "Sorry, if I'm not a morning person like you. I maybe a light sleeper, but that doesn't mean I like mornings." By this time I had managed to turn my laugh down to a chuckle.

"You have a beautiful laugh you know." I stopped dead in my tracks. Did he just say what I thought he just said?

* * *

Roy's POV

Did that just come out of my mouth? I can't believe I just said that, I really can't believe it. Now he probably is going to run away from me. We stood there, just staring at each other in surprise.

"Ed, I-I didn't mean to say that. It just slipped out of my mouth I am really sorry." I hoped that he wouldn't freak out on me. I didn't want to be yelled at by him, not today.

He just stood there for a moment before saying. "It's okay. C'mon let's get going, we still have a lot of time to kill." I let out a breath of relief. Thank God, he didn't get mad or else that would've probably gotten a little ugly.

We walked in silence until Edward stopped in his tracks once more. His eyes widened a bit and was about to turn around when a voice stopped him. "Edward? Pipsqueak? Is that you?"

* * *

Ed's POV

The word 'FUCK' ran across my mind. How the hell did he get here? I thought I had lost him for good at our last battle together. Taken a deep breath I looked at the man before us.

"Hey..there..Envy. Long...time...no...see." He snorted. "You got that right. So what are you doing here in this gross little town?" I stayed silent, and I guess he already knew the answer to that because he started to laugh.

"You're not seriously still looking for that stupid Paradise are you? Oh Ed, still the same idiot I knew a long time ago." I glared at him. "And your still the same old asshole I knew a long time ago."

Envy gasped. "Ouch Ed, that hurt." Sarcasm dripped from his words. "That hurt me right in the heart." I growled queitly. I didn't have time for this kind of shit.

"Sorry Envy, but I don't have time to deal with you not now, not ever. C'mon Roy let's go." I grabbed his hand, ignoring the butterfly's in my stomach.

"Oh, who's this? Are you spreading your legs for him now? I thought I was the only one you did that for." My eye twitched a bit. Leave it to him to bring up the worst memories of my life right in front of Roy.

"I'm not yours anymore remember? You made that clear when we had that battle. Now if you excuse me I have places to be and places to go." I walked right past him not even bothering to give him a second look.

Once we were far away from him, I let go of Roy's hand. The warmth that I felt from the hand, now faded into the same coldness I felt for so many years.

"Who was that back there Ed?" I stopped for the third time and closed my eyes. "It's a long story. You would probably get bored of me telling it to you."

I opened my eyes when I felt Roy's hand grab mine again and squeezed it. "You wouldn't bore me even if you tried. So tell me your story as we walk."

So we walked hand in hand down the street as I began my story. "Well Envy and I met when we were little and that was about the time I had lost my mother and the time when my father left and when I first got my auto mail. He was a wolf like us, and he helped Al and I out when we needed it the most.

Later on when we were growing into our teens we fell in love with each other. He was possessive at times, but yet sweet at other times. We shared so many moments together and I thought we would be together forever, but one day he just got up and left me without even saying goodbye. I searched for him and when I finally found him he said he wasn't coming back so we fought and fought and finally it was done and so were we."

Roy and I said nothing for a while, just kept on walking. It was when we walked back to the tent, that he talked. "I'm sorry you had to go through that. You deserve better then him and I'm sure you know that already."

I nodded my head. "I do know that and thanks for listening." Roy smiled at me and the butterflies that had died in my stomach, were now rising and fluttering all around.

"Your welcome." We stared into eachother's eyes and it was like I was drowning in those onyx eyes of his. I felt his hand slip out of mine, and I felt as he moved his hand up to cup my cheek.

He leaned down very slowly and captured my lips in a tender kiss. The last thing I remebered was Al rushing out and yelling. "Brother! Oh, whoops!"


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took so long to update the last chapter, I had gymnastics camp to go to and this week our power went out for two days, so yeah I didn't have much time to update anything. So here is the fourth chapter, so just sit back and enjoy.

* * *

Ed's POV

Half of my mind kept on telling me to pull away from him because my brother was right there, but the other half kept on telling me to ignore Al and focus on who was kissing me, and holding me so close.

I know I shouldn't be doing this, but damn did it feel good to be in someone else's arms, to feel protected from the outside world. I mean sure Roy and I just met yesterday, but somehow it felt like we've known each other for years.

When I felt myself running out of air I pulled away. Looking up into those onyx eyes once more, I saw something I thought I would never see again for the rest of my life. Love, pure love. That's what I saw in those dark eyes and it made my heart jump a little.

"So does that mean we're together now?" I asked softly. Roy placed a kiss on my forehead. "We're whatever you want us to be." I reached for his hand that was on my hip and intertwined our fingers together.

"I loved Envy, but now it's time for me to move on. I know it's too early for us to be doing this since we just met and everything, but I think this is what I have been looking for all my life. Even though I was with Envy I was looking for someone else. Someone like you and it looks like I finally found you. I love you Roy and I want to be with you till the end."

I knew my brother was still right there watching, but that didn't stop me for diving in for another kiss, my finger's intertwining themselves in Roy's black locks. I felt Roy press lightly on my neck, so that he could deepen the kiss.

Only when it got too heated did Roy pull away. "What?" I growled out in frustration. Roy chuckled. "I don't think your brother would very much appreciate it if I ravished you right here in front of him."

I turned my head to look at Al, who looked really pale. "I guess you're right." Roy let go of me, a little reluctantly. I walked over to Al and put a hand on his shoulder. "Sorry you had to see that Al, but you know you could have walked away when you saw us kissing."

Al looked at me, some color coming back to his face. "I could have, but I froze when I saw you kissing someone you just met, but I can honestly say that I am happy for you brother." I smiled at him. "Thank you Al. Now what were you going to tell me?"

He shrugged. "I wasn't going to tell you anything. I only wanted to know where you were, but seeing as your mouth was occupied I decided not to, but since your mouth is free to talk may I ask where you were this morning?"

Memories of Envy flowed through me as I remembered what happened. Somehow I managed to look at my brother with smiling eyes. "I was walking around with Roy this morning."

"That's all?" he asked. I nodded my head at him. "Pretty much." We stared at eachother for a while in silence. "Liar." Al said with a hiss under his voice. "You're lying to me. What else happend? Don't tell me that **_he_** showed up?"

I stayed silent for a few moments before nodding. "That bastard! Why the hell is he here?! I am going to go find him and kick his ass!" When Al turned around I grabbed his arm. "No, Al! It's over between us. I am never going to see him ever again, so just don't go and get yourself into trouble."

"Trouble?! Brother, with him gone consider what I'm about to do justice! Roy back me up on this one!" I glared at him, which in my language ment 'don't you dare say a word'.

"I'm sorry Al, I don't think I have any say in the matter right now." My glare softned and I turned back to Al who was now trying to figure out a way to get past me and go kill Envy.

"Look, Al...he's my problem. Please just let me deal with him. I don't want you hurt because of something I should have delt with a long time ago." Al sighed in defeat. "Okay brother, I won't do anything. I promise."

I half-smiled at him. "Thanks, now why don't you go back inside I'll be in there in a momement." He rolled his eyes. "More like an hour if I know you." I laughed. "You know me so well." Al walked into the house shaking his head.

Sighing I turned back around to face Roy. "Sorry you had to see that. My brother can get very protective sometimes."

"I would think so. He maybe younger then you, but he still worries and you should be happy that he does worry. Which scares me because you might worry me to death." I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"That would be a terrible day wouldn't it?" I asked seductively. (Why? I don't really know) "That it would. So lets's try and not make me worry." I leaned up and gave him a quick kiss. "No promises there."

* * *

Envy's POV

So pipsqueak really was dateing that guy. Well it looks like I am going to have to put a stop to that. Edward is mine Roy and I will do everything to get him back! I know I left you Ed, but I love and I will have you back.

* * *

Okay, short chapter I know. Sorry. Did you guys hear that Michael Jackson died, sad day for everyone who really liked him.


	5. Chapter 5

Woot Woot!^^ I am hyper and I just read the most excellent wolf comic of all time! Thanks Ti for introducing it to me!^^ It's called off-white so if you want to check out the site is off-white (dot) eu .It is really awesome!^^

**A/N: Edward has real limbs (explained later on in the story) Falman is isn't in this...I know it's sad TT_TT**

* * *

Roy's POV

I can't believe I ended up with the most beautiful man in this world. I mean sure we only new each other for a day, but some how it felt like I knew Edward for years. When we kissed it felt like nothing I have ever felt before. It was almost like those lips were meant to be there.

To me Edward is a mysterious person that I have to figure out, but when I find out all about him something inside of me knows I won't like what I hear. Right now, all I know is that he loved this guy named Envy, and that he betrayed him.

Which made Ed not trust anybody for a while until now. He could always trust me, the stranger that's now his lover. Now all I need to do is get him to get along with my pack. That is going to be difficult, I just know it.

How do I know it, because as we walked back into the house, Ed was instantly met with a hyper Hughes. "So you're Edward Elric? I heard of you somewhere, weren't you the famous Full Metal Alchemist, "Hero of the People", before alchemy was banned?"

Edward cringed at the nickname before nodding his head. "I wouldn't really call me a hero now a days, since I can't really help people now." Maes extended out his hand, so that he could shake with Ed.

"You don't really have to be a hero with just alchemy do you? There's plently one can do to be a hero and I'm pretty sure you've done enough to be a hero in people's eyes. Am I right?"

Edward thought about that for a moment before taking Mae's hand in his and shaking it. "I guess you're right. Thanks..."

"Hughes. Meas Hughes." Edward smiled. "Thanks Hughes."

Okay...so maybe getting along won't be a problem, but now that Hughes and Ed are friends....all hell will probably break loose. "Hey, Ed did you know that Roy was a famous alchemist too?"

He raised an eyebrow in interest. "No, I didn't. What kind of alchemist was he?" The urge to bang my head against the wall, was very strong. Edward didn't need to know this, well I mean he does, but I need to tell him these things not my best friend.

"He was the famous Flame Alchemist. It's a shame, I thought you guy's already knew each other on a mission or maybe knew each other because Ed was in Central and you guy's ran into each other. And I thought you guy's knew each other for years, but apparently I was wrong."

"It feels like it though." We both said at the same time. Ed looked at me and a flicker of surprised emotion flashed across his eyes before it was replaced by laughter.

"So, Edward did you know every body's names?" Meas asked, with amused eyes. Edward shook his head. "No I don't. Would you like to introduce them for me?"

Maes smiled before pointing over to the blond with brownish, orange eyes. "That right there would be Riza Hawkeye. Be careful, she's real good with a gun, so make sure you don't piss her off too much and over there, the one with the dirty blond hair, would be Jean Havoc. He's the lazy ass in the pack, but can be really smart at times. Over there the one with the red hair and a big belly is Breda. He loves to eat and is the same as Havoc except he's not as lazy, and the one with the glasses, black hair, and black eyes, that would be Fuery. He's very shy, but comes in handy when something is broken."

Everybody in the room said their hello's to each other before going back to what they were doing. Edward smiled at him. "Thank you Hughes for that introduction. I think I got every ones names. By the way do you know what time it is?"

Meas looked at the clock and said "It's about noon, why do you need to know?" He turned to look at me, and I nodded understanding what he was about to say. "All right everybody! Let's move out!"

My pack groaned, and so didn't Ed's. "The sooner we move out of here the sooner we can find some shelter!" Ed barked. Even though they were moving very slow, we still got out of the house.

Moving through the town, I could tell that Al and Ed were both looking to see if Envy would show up again. Thankfully, we got to the to the end of the town without any interruptions. Though we had one little problem we didn't know which way we were going to go.

"Hey brother?" Chiyo voice was soft and dangerous. "Yes Chiyo?"

"If we go left do you think we would be going towards are hometown?" Edward looked in that direction and nodded. "Yes we would. Let me guess you want to go visit don't you?"

Alphonse and Chiyo both nodded in a fast motion. "Please brother! I want to go visit my friends and Al really wants to see Winry! Please!" Edward sighed. "Fine! We'll go!"

Alphonse and Chiyo smiled at each other before highfiving. "Thank you brother!"

"Never say I didn't do anything for you. Alright guy's and woman we're going left." Beside me Riza smiled and it kinda scared me a bit because Riza doesn't smile. I mean she does, but it just usually a smirk like smile not a real smile. I need to know why she's smiling like this.

"What's got you in a happy mood?" She shook her head and shrugged. "Maybe it's because some one actually said 'guy's and woman' instead of just thinking that since I am the only woman in this group that I would be one of the guy's or maybe it's because I think Havoc is finally going to settle down and get of girlfriend. He's been eyeing that girl since the first time he met her."

I looked over towards Havoc and bi golly she was right. He was looking at Chiyo as if she were an angel that fell from the sky. I almost wanted to sigh in relief, I thought she was going to kill somebody.

"Maybe your right. You should go talk to him and tell him to go for it." She shot daggers at me and I knew instantly that I said the wrong thing. "Alright fine," I mumbled. "I'll go talk to him."

Her smile was back on her face once I left her side to talk to Havoc. "So Havoc," I said while putting an arm around his shoulder's. "I see you eyeing Chiyo over there. You love her don't you?"

Havoc tore his eyes away from Chiyo to look at me. He sighed and nodded. "I shouldn't be having these feelings for her after just one day. What is wrong with me?"

I laughed silently at him. "Edward and I are together and it's only been a day and we still love each other. Go for it Havoc. I'm sure you'll be a happy man after that."

"Thanks Mustang." Straighting his back from his slunch, he walked over to her with confidence. It surprised me a little I never see him like this. Maybe Riza was right after all. Maybe Havoc was ready to settle down and have a life.

I should proabably go tell Ed that his sister may have a boyfriend, so that he doesn't kill one of my men. I left my spot once again to walk over to Ed's side. He looked over at me and smiled warmly at me and I smiled back at him with the same warmth.

"Edward, how would you react if your sister had a boyfriend and her boyfriend was one of my men?" Edward shrugged. "I wouldn't really care. Just as long as he treats her right."

"Okay, and how would you feel if that man was Havoc." Edward shrugged once again. "Again I wouldn't really care. Just as long as he treats her right."

Well at least he wouldn't kill one of my men. Smiling I intertwined our fingers together. "Thanks."

* * *

Chiyo's POV

Yay! We are finally going to see our family again! I can't wait to see my friends that I had to leave behind. I have missed them so much. Maybe this visit Al can finally propose to Winry.

Oh yeah, my brother probably forgot to tell you this, but Al and Winry are dating. They have been for about two years now. I kind of feel bad for Winry, I mean I love my brother to death, but Al needs to quit being so shy around her.

You know what's sad? I am eighteen years old and I haven't been a real relationship yet. I've been a couple of relationships, but there what I like to call realtionshits.

A call of my name brought me out of my thoughts. "Chiyo?" came a male voice. (I don't know how to describe Havoc's voice) "Yes? Oh, Havoc what do you want?"

Havoc figited with his fingers and I couldn't help but smile. "L-Look...this isn't easy for me to do. I'm not good a doing these kind of things. So I'll just come out and say it right now. Will you go out with me?"

My eyes widened. Well what do you know? My life just seemed to brighten some of the darkness of my life away. My smile grew bigger. "Why, yes Havoc I would love to go out with you."

He sighed in relief. "I would kiss you right here and now, but were kind of running. How long till we get to Risembool?" he asked. "We're about an hour away. That eager to kiss me?" I could tell I was teasing him, and I knew it was mean but he was to cute to not tease. This could be the greatest day of my life.

"Just a little. Unless you want to stop running and kiss right here and now." I thought about that for a moment. His lip's looked pretty kissable and I have never felt what it was like to get kissed softly. It was very tempting, but I knew my brother would kill me for getting behind just because I wanted to kiss a boy.

"I'm sorry Havoc. We're going to have to wait till we get there." Havoc pouted a bit but nodded in understanding. "Okay, I guess if we wait the kiss will make it that more special."

I smiled. "I hope so. C'mon maybe if we run faster we'll get to my hometown faster."

* * *

I know it has been a while since I uploaded and I am sorry for that. I got caught up in playing with my new kittens that I didn't update and this week I start detassling, so it's going to take me a while to update. Sorry I truly am.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry this is taking so long, I have had a long week with picking corn. Wooooo....yeah fun. Though we did have a water fight on the way back home , which was fun until the bus driver stopped it. Oh yeah and I tripped up the stairs on the bus that was a fun time too. Well Anyhozel here is the chapter. Hope you enjoy!^_~

* * *

Ed's POV

There were two reason's why I didn't want to go back to my home town. Reason number one is because I was afraid that Winry was going to kill me for not coming back sooner and reason number two was because I didn't want to see my father.

Since my father stopped his body from degrading, he hasn't had a place to stay so he decided it would be best if he stayed at Winry's place. Winry wasn't so keen on the idea, but Pinako was all too happy to have here drinking buddy back.

I've been trying to avoid the house ever since, and I guess now it can't be avoided. I was just going to have to deal with the bastard until we leave. I could do that right? We'll just have to see about that.

I could tell we reached my hometown by the soft breeze hitting my face, the smell of flowers filling up my nose, and the sunlight always breaking every little shadow that dared to come it's way.

The feeling of homesickness washed over me like a wave crashing down on a rock. I suddenly realised how much I missed this place and how much I missed my friends. I wasn't the only one who felt like this. Next to me Chiyo and Al grabbed hands and smiled. It was a long time since I saw a smile on thier faces that was genuine and happy.

It made me sad to see my brother and sister never as happy as I want them to be. Apparently my sadness was seeping through the mask I wore because Roy gave my hand a squeeze. "Thanks." I said softly. "So, how do you like Risembool so far?"

"It's beautiful. I've never seen some place where you could feel so safe." I nodded in agreement. "I actually forgot what if felt like to be safe. I only knew what it felt like to be in da-" I was interupted by someone yelling my name.

"EDWARD!" yelled the voice. The persone flew into me, and gave me a big bear hug. I wrapped my arms around the person hugging me. After what felt like forever we let go of eachother and just stared. "Edward, Al, Chiyo...is that really you?" she asked softly.

"It is." Alphonse said opening up his arms. She turned her head to the side to look at Alphonse. She smiled and dove right into his awaiting arms. "Oh Al! I missed you so much!" Al smiled. "I've missed you too Winry."

She let go of him, and walked over to Chiyo. She hugged her tight. "I've missed you too, Chiyo. I've missed talking to you about girl problems with you."

Chiyo laughed. "I know what you mean." Winry chuckled and let go of Chiyo. Looking around them she noticed that there was new people that she didn't know.

"Who are these people?"

"Oh, um, Winry I would like you to meet Jean Havoc, and the blonde haired girl is Riza Hawkeye, and the nerd over there, no offense, if Kain Fuery and the one with the prettty green eyes is Maes Hughes and the one holding Ed's hand is Roy."

She put her hands to her face, and made her best suprised face. "Do my eyes and ears decieve me? Did Ed finally fall in love with someone who isn't going to turn on him? Alphonse get your arms ready I think I am going to faint."

I glared at her. "I hate you Winry. I really do and yet I still stick around for more." Edward softly banged his head on Roy's sholder. "Why me?" Roy chuckled. "Maybe because she loves you like a brother and loves to tease you."

"Wow, and he's smart. That's a bonus, but he's right I do love you like a brother, a gay brother actually. To bad you aren't the girly kind of gay like my old boss." I scowled. "I'm not the only one who has a boyfriend. Little miss Chiyo over there is dating Havoc."

Winry gasped. "Do my eyes and ears decieve me once again?! Did Chiyo find someone who won't cheat on her? And you have finally found someone who is actually...hot." Chiyo glared at me, and I just smiled at her tauntingly.

"I hate you brother I really do, but yes Winry I am dating Havoc, and he is better then all my other boyfriends and I love him." Next to her Havoc blushed a tint of red. I snickered and that earned me another glare from my sister.

I giggled and turned around to walk up the driveway. "C'mon. Let's go in and get catched up." Walking up the drive way I noticed that there was a big pile of wood next to her house. "Hey, Winry, what is that all about?"

"Oh, that. It stormed last week and the wind knocked down my wrench shed and I haven't gotten around to cleaning it up yet." She said, scratching her head. "You had a wrench shed? So, that's where you always got your wrenchs, but....I guess we can help you clean it up."

Her eyes instantly lit up. "That would be great we can start tommorow, since well we all need to catch up on what happened to us, and Edward Elric what the hell happened to your leg?" Everybody, including me, looked down at my leg. The hole was still there from when the wolf hunter shot my leg, and it was bleeding a little. I wonder if the bullet is still in there...I don't really know.

"Umm...yeah funny story. I kinda got into a fight with a wolf hunter and I got shot in the leg. Please don't hurt me!" I covered my face with my hand afraid that I was going to get hit with a wrench, but one didn't come.

I let my arm come down a little bit more and what I saw was worse then being hit with a wrench. Winry's face was almost crimson. She was fucking pissed and I didn't know what she was going to do to me.

"Edward Elric! If the bullet won't kill you, then I will. Now let's get your ass in there so I can get the bullet out!"

* * *

I know crappy ending, but I am tired and have to go to bed. I do have work in the morning. Sorry it took so long to update! I have work and on top of that I have to take care of my new puppy, and my kittens. So that's been a handful. So here it is hope you enjoy


	7. Chapter 7

Welcome back!! Man, I sound like one of those barbie laptop things. You know the ones where you just start out using computers, yeah I am rambling sorry. On with the storiy

* * *

Ed's POV

"Let's get your ass in there!!" Apparently I needed help walking because Roy slipped a hand around my waist and put my hand around his neck. "You know I don't need you're help, I can walk just fine."

Roy nodded. "I know. I just don't want you collapsing if pain shoots up your leg." I sighed. No point in arguing. This is not how I wanted to spend my time visiting my family and friends. I would have liked Winry to have hugged me and maybe not hit me in the head with a wrench, but hey you can't really pick or choose what's going to happen.

My eye's fell to the ground only to snap up again when I heard the door open up and a familiar figure step out. "Edward is that really you?" I stared at the figure with daggers that came out of my eyes.

"Yes it is me, father. C'mon Winry let's get this over with so I can help you with getting your shed cleaned up." She looked at me like I was crazy. "You're going to have to wait until tomorrow to help me with the shed. You're not going to recover that quickly."

I groaned. "Damn it! I wish we could still use our alchemy. I could heal myself right now and I could get that shed started for you." The smile that crept up on her face told me that she was thinking of something crazy.

"Well maybe you could use your alchemy, but inside the house where everybody isn't looking." I looked at Roy and grinned wolfishly. "Carry me to the house, then carefully put me on the couch."

He nodded and in one swift movement picked me up into his arms. He smirked. "I like this position you are in...maybe if we ever get married I can carry you like this to our honey moon."

I blushed and looked down at the ground. "Well he's never going to get married to you if he keeps on getting wounded like this. Now let's go and get you healed. Pinako is eager to see you again."

On the way in I glared at my old man. He looked away from my face in sorrow. Serves him right after all the pain he caused this family. Once we were inside the living room Roy set me down on the couch.

"Now I am going to need everybody to step back. I haven't done this in a while so this maybe be more dangerous then you guys thought." Once everybody was a good distance away from me, I clapped my hands together and a bright green light brightened up the whole room.

I put my hands down on my wound and right before my eyes my wound healed. Once the light faded my head felt dizzy and before I knew it I was in Roy's arms.

"Ed! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just haven't done alchemy in a long time...I forgot the side affects alchemy has. Check my leg, make sure it's healed all the way." Roy set me back on the couch and moved to my side and rolled up my pant leg.

He looked at me with a smiled. "It worked. You have successfully healed your wound." I closed my eyes and sighed. "Yes, and now...I have broken a rule that should have never been broken and you know what? I like the feeling of being someone again. The feeling of all the energy rushing through my body to my fingertips...it's like a part of me has come back."

"I'm glad brother." I looked up to see my sister and brother both smiling at me. "It's been a long time since we saw the side of you we thought we would never get to see again. We should celebrate over dinner tonight. How about we go out?"

Winry clapped her hands together in delight. "That would be perfect. Do you want to come Mr. Elric?" Hohenheim looked at me and our eyes met for a brief second before I looked away focusing my eyes on the beige colored sofa.

"I don't think that would be necessary I was going to go with some of my friends and go to the bar. I'll see you later tonight." I almost wanted to snort. Since when did my father have friends? The only friend he had was Pinako and all they did was get drunk together, so who else was their that I didn't know about?

God, I just needed to get away from him! I swung my legs over the side of the couch and got up a little to fast for a pain hit my head like a torpedo hitting an enemy ship. I fell and smacked my sholder and head on the wall with a loud thunk.

At that moment everything went black and I don't know what happened to me after that.

* * *

Ed's POV

My eye's fluttered open and everything around me was a little blurry. I sat up and immediately my hand flew up to my head. "Owww...what happened to me?"

"You blacked out. Are you okay?" I nodded. "Yeah. My head feels like it's split in two though. Can you give me some medicine, Roy?" I held out my hand and he put the medicine in one hand and a glass of water in the other.

"Thank you."

I popped them both into my mouth and took a big gulp of water. "Oh, god I feel so much better. A little fresh air would be good. Do you think I could go outside? Maybe get some fresh air?"

Roy shook his head. "No can do Mr. Full Metal Alchemist. Winry said that if I let you out of the bed before you are completly healed of the side affects that she would beat me with a wrench until there is nothing left of me."

I let out a bark of laughter. "Yeah, that sounds like her." I looked up at the ceiling and sighed. "Sorry, I didn't want your first visit to my hometown to be here taking care of me."

He walked over and sat near me on the bed. He took my hand in his and kissed it softly. "It's okay. I want to take care of you. I know of the side affects of alchemy when you haven't used it in a long time, so I understand what you must be going through. So rest, get better and I will be here right by your side when you wake up."

He bent down and kissed me softly on the lips. I smiled up at him. "Thank you. I'll be okay when I wake up again. Good night." My eyes closed and then everything went black again. I was asleep. Good night everybody.

* * *

Da Da Da Da DDDDDAAAAAA!!!!!! Here it is the long wait for this chapter is over!!!! I am soooooo sorry for the wait, I promise I will try and update as soon as I can!! and I thank you all that are still reading this story and reviwing!!!


End file.
